ANTES DE UN DUELO
by SAKURITA HIWATARI
Summary: Son épocas oscuras. El mundo mágico y muggle está en guerra. Es necesaria menos plática y más acción. Pero a veces no se puede empuñar la varita sin reflexionar sobre los recuerdos.


Trabajo participante del CONCURSO RELAMPAGO del CLUB DE LECTURA HARRY POTTER FENIX publicados con la autorización de los respectivos autores.

Los personajes del mundo mágico de J.K. Rowling que aquí aparecen son propiedad de su respectiva autora, sólo la trama de esta historia pertenece a ARY. Escrito sin fines de lucro para las personas -seres más bien, sin omitir a nadie (viva la P.E.D.D.O.)-amantes de la magia o que tienen que lidiar con ella día a día.

ANTES DE UN DUELO

 _Por: Ary_

El viento aullaba en sus oídos y agitaba su cabello, que poco a poco estaba perdiendo su color rojizo. Albus Dumbledore avanzaba lentamente, percibiendo sus pies como calderos de piedra, pero sintiendo un peso mayor en su interior.

Había esperado este momento. Y muchos también. Pero él lo había hecho con temor, un temor que sólo lo confundía y que había hecho retrasar ese encuentro inevitable. Las otras personas lo habían deseado con ansias… incluso con desesperación. Eran aquellas que habían sufrido directa o indirectamente por ese hombre, o temían ser las siguientes víctimas. Tenían la esperanza puesta en él, en Albus, pero él las había hecho esperar, había alargado su agonía…

Porque no sabía qué sentir. Intentar identificar algo en ese remolino de sentimientos, hasta ahora, sólo le había causado más daño. Pero sabía que cuando aclarara todo, estaría mejor. "Hay heridas que jamás cierran, pero es responsabilidad de uno mismo el mantenerlas limpias y evitar que se abran más", se dijo.

Grindelwald. Suspiró con inmensa tristeza, sintiendo un terrible nudo en el estómago. Gellert Grindelwald. El gran amigo que había tenido… más que eso, de quien se había ido enamorando con el paso del tiempo. Estaban tan unidos, compartían juntos aventuras, risas, reflexiones, conocimiento… hasta que ocurrió la desgracia. Sonrió tristemente. Si hubiera sido un muggle, hubiera sido juzgado severamente por sentir algo así por otro muchacho. Posiblemente hasta lo hubieran llevado a la prisión. Los muggles, tan ingeniosos, a su parecer, para arreglárselas sin magia, aún debían comprender muchas cosas. Aunque claro, la gente mágica tampoco es que fuera muy tolerante. Él lo sabía muy bien.

Recordó su pasado adolescente. Él y Gellert eran afines en ideas en ese entonces. Se habían dejado llevar por un loco deseo de poder… la idea de dominar sobre los inferiores muggles, nacidos de muggles; sobre todo lo demás… las Reliquias… todo por el Bien Mayor… Sintió inmensa vergüenza de ese oscuro pasado. Ahora se sentía aliviado de no haber seguido los pasos del que ahora era el mago tenebroso más temido. Pero eso sólo lo había evitado por…

Ariana. Esta vez no pudo evitar contener una lágrima, que se deslizó con rapidez por su mejilla. Había sido su culpa, todo era su culpa. Si hubiera cuidado bien a Ariana, Aberforth no se habría enfadado; no hubiera ocurrido ningún duelo con Gellert y Ariana no hubiera acudido a ayudar… más lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Albus, quien se las limpió rápidamente. Le dolía pensar que él era el culpable de la muerte de su hermanita, la dulce Ariana…. Él siempre había pensado que sería una gran bruja, era fuerte y muy lista; pensó que podría recuperarse, pensó, pensó pero nunca hizo nada.

Cuando poco a poco su llanto se detuvo, se sintió aliviado de un gran peso. Suspiró profundamente el aire fresco.

Había algo que aún lo oprimía: el amor que había sentido por Gellert en el pasado. Tiempo después de su separación, él había reflexionado mucho. Había sufrido por Ariana y, sin poder evitarlo, por el fin de su amistad con él. Y poco a poco, había _cambiado_. Lo que ahora era, antes no lo había sido. Ahora conocía el camino que había creado y que estaba dispuesto a seguir. Estaba seguro que su encuentro, terminara como terminara, definiría al fin su dirección. Después de eso, serían sólo Dumbledore y Grindelwald.

Dumbledore deseó que lo que hiciera en el futuro no fuera tan duro como lo que tendría que hacer. Y también deseó que hubiera ponche en la cena.


End file.
